List of Villains
A list of the various metas in 011121-Earth (and the wider universe of the setting) that can generally be regarded as villains. Bramble Villains connected to the villain Bramble. Bramble - Former brilliant botanist turned rampaging monster Chloro Phil - A pathetic wannabe with stolen plant manipulation technlogy Chloro Phyllis - A wannabe's wannabe, former student of Bramble... you know, before he became a plant Hempseed - vapid hippy student who wants to force everyone to turn on, tune in, and drop out Kelpie - Bramble's former mistress turned aquatic plant nemesis Kudzu - An experiment grown bad, Kudzu can popup anywhere and tangles up the most careful plans Cold Front The Cold Front is a group of cold related villains brought together by Arctic Fox. Arctic Fox - What if Batman's parents had been crazy survivalists Brainfreeze - Cryokineticist trained at the Campus Breasail - Mystic Mistress of Freezing Mists Coldblood - Muntant capable of absorbing and becoming heat or cold energy Floe - Prodigal Storm Style martial arts student, mastered sliding before being expelled Permafrost - Soviet brainwashed Cryotican soldier turned mercenary Covenant of Coils Cobra, Mamba, Python, Anaconda - mystic snake totems opposed by Garter. Dark Reflections The Mirror of Nestezre was an antediluvian artifact that could trap a person within it. Trapped entities could be interrogated and the mirror could create oppositely inclined copies of a person trapped within it. Usually these copies were of limited duration but in at least a few instances they became permanent, Exciton, Photon, Phonon, Plasmon, Magneton, Polaron - collectively known as Quasithrones were created when Throne was absorbed by the mirror. The process destroyed the Mirror. Deicide A group dedicated to destroying the various Demigods. Made up of disaffected familiars and nephilim mainly. Rakshasa - Indian familiar/master of illusions Trollkin - Norse nephilim/ice controlling giant Harlequins' Horrors Villains created by the madness of Harlequin Figment - a bizzare creature of thought and emotion Halloweener - Harlequin's therapist turned trick or terror Harlequin - The most powerful psychic in the world is schizophrenic, suck Kangatoon - An aussie voiced cartoon kangaroo given life Nurse Scalpel - Psychopathy and regenration Kitsune Family Shadowfox, Mujina Luminous Luminous - Victims of a future FTL experiment gone horribly awry Blacklight - A luminous changed by exposure to Sable's dark energy Phase - entirely self centered escapee from a nightmarish future where the Luminous take over Mind Crime Inc. Psychic fiends working toward stealing greater goods. Alias - Low level psychic conman and spy, foe of Mantis Hue - Narcissist with control over thought colors. Enemy of Psonic. Id - Rampaging powerhouse from the depths of the mind Jakob Law - Possession is 9/10ths of the Law Thoughtspeed - Psychic superspeedster who becomes a thoughtform while running Trapdoor - Purloiner of memories and skills from victims rendered comatose Neogenesis The creations of Dr. Chimera. Dr. Chimera - a genius and a mad man who remakes life as he sees fit Harvestman - Powerhoue mercenary scorpion man Mongrel and Mutt - loyal dog boys for Dr. Chimera Mr. Ig -Lizard man created and sold to Zodiak Pangolin - a dim witted but durable servant of the good doctor Jumping Jack - a gang leader remade to be an arachniphobe's nightmare Victor Savage - Chimera's simmian Adam turned brutal gang lord Warbler - bird man with disorienting sonic powers Prometheans Powersuited villains courtesy of Promethean Industries. Fire Ant - Flame powered human trafficker from the american southwest Mastiff - English white supremacist whose sonic bark is much worse than his bite Industry Foxhunt - Super speed nemesis of all Kitsunes Howler - Puts the LOUD in loudspeaker Independent Villains Ankhotep - Egyptian mummy who can transform into sand or insects, rules a hidden valley in Egypt Baron Burst - Kinetic force wielding Ubermensche Baronby - Queen bee of the current Freeminders of the Lyceum Black Wasp - Super strong flying menace Catalyss - Mutant who amplifies other mutant's powers Celestial - Astrology themed gadgeteer villain Censures - Fanatical and utterly inflexible hunters created by the Antediluvian Counsel Cicada - mutant who can disintegrate matter with sound Clash - Villainous fashionista with a closet full of crime Coelocanth - Aquatic mutant horror Colonol Crusher - Two big cyber arms, one bad attitude Chorea - dance magic, dance magic, dance magic! Der Gube - "Der Grube essen!" The Disturbed - Insanity elemental, absorbs madness into itself once was therapuetic Dopplerganger - Steals super speed powers to win the ultimate race Doubleganger - Mimic who copies a target's appearance, attributes, and powers Dr. Druidicus - Master Elementalist, frequent opponent of the Rosicrucian Dr. Simian - Best known for his'' "Monkey Alphabet of Crime" ''(TM pending) Dust Devil - Spinning terror you never see coming Eisberg - runaway Cryotican scout slave, works with Frostbite frequently the Electric Unity - Techno-ghost in the machine Entropus - Energy absorbing mutant who can convert all of a person's bioenergy to heat (heat death) Filch - Low level criminal given the ability to become whatever material he touches by shard of the Mirror of Nestezre Flashpoint - Speedster and arsonist Force Majeur - Mutant master of kinesis Frostbite - Sociopathic Powerhouse with a touch of Ice, works with Eisberg Grand Master Miracle - the slimy sorceror of Soho Grigori Salnikov - pychic vampire that feeds off memory and personality Gulag - Mob made man with a heart of ice, harbors heavy hatred of Permafrost Hellions - Biker gang that made a pact with dark forces Johnny Stormcrow - Retired former villainous lieutenant trying to go legit Juggerthought - Psychic powerhouse whose every thought causes destruction Kamikaze - mystical menace who channels the divine wind Karybdis- Aquatic spinning menace the Living Glacier - Alien being of intense cold, Cryotican? Locus - The ultimate master of space on this dimension Maelstrom - A spinning vortex of destruction who twists the very elements Meme - Thought virus Miasma - Mutant who can create choking obscuring clouds Neutronus - Density increasing mutant NEWT - Naval Enhanced Warfare Technology, Armor based off of stolen Bullfrog tech The Playmate - A malefic entity that attaches to disturbed chidren and causes havok Praying Mantis - Serial killer who slays religious figures that transgress their strictures Prison of Ondubrache - Psychic prison crystal which can possess anyone who touches it Professor Planarius - Planarian worm totem who can read minds with a touch Pyrolisk - Ancient fire spewing lizard horror who once guarded the Mirror of Nestezre Recluse - Sniping assassin Riptide - Water twisting villain The Roach - Giant albino vermin controlling cockroach Salamander- Acid spewing armor based off stolen Bullfrog tech Savager - Twisted clone and nemesis of Sentinel who stands for extreme darwinism Scolopendrus - Mutant who can launch centipede like tentacles from his arms Sculptor - Matter shaping mistress Shree - Alien shapeshifters who live parasitically within other cultures Sovereign - Ultimate believer in meritocracy, since he's the best Squeeze Play - Nemesis of the Batsman Squish - Low level burglar with stretching powers Stheno - magical armor that gives its wearer the powers of a Gorgon The Tenacious Termite - Shrinking and wood burrowing? I guess that's a villain Terradox - Powerful entity that opposes all manipulation of the timestream Twitch - Low level superspeedster Vaevictus - Egotistical earth powered ram totem Wrath - Alien powerhouse bounty hunter